Babs Seed (piosenka)
thumb|310pxBabs Seed — piosenka śpiewana przez Znaczkową Ligę w odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko", na temat nękającego ich tytułowego antagonisty, Babs Seed. Pierwszy raz piosenka ta została zaprezentowana przed premierą odcinka, skompresowana do niskiej jakości na potrzeby Entertainment Weekly.My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic porusza temat znęcania się - EXCLUSIVE Daniel Ingram wyjawił, że przy gitarze i perkusji pomagał mu David Corman oraz, że pierwotnie utwór został nagrany w gatunku "hard rock".Post na Facebooku Daniela Ingrama Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Zgniłe jabłko | postać = Liga znaczkowa | długość = 1:44 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #633E35 | kolor nagłówka = #E7EF75 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Liga ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::Najpierw było tak, że nas cieszył nowy gość ::Nie dziwcie się bo przyjaciółek nigdy dość! :Scootaloo ::Babs była miła całkiem, lecz to tylko pozór był ::Za słodką minką zwykły łobuz w niej się krył :Belle ::To chodzące zło ::Co mamy zrobić z nią? :Liga ::Niezłe ziółko, ona dręczy nas ::W kółko jak się pozbyć Babs ::Która nam zatruwa czas? ::Niezłe ziółko, unikamy jej ::W kółko jak się pozbyć tej ::Dla nas koleżanki złej? ::Dokucza nam, to potwór przyznaj sam! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::Uciekanie przed nią nie bardzo cieszy mnie ::Ale my, Znaczkowa Liga, nie szukamy walki, nie :Scootaloo ::Wyjedzie stąd, wkrótce wróci tam skąd jest, na wschód ::Zapomnimy ją i będzie tu spokój znów :Belle ::To chodzące zło ::Co mamy zrobić z nią? :Liga ::Niezłe ziółko, ona dręczy nas ::W kółko jak się pozbyć Babs ::Która nam zatruwa czas? ::Niezłe ziółko, unikamy jej ::W kółko jak się pozbyć tej ::Dla nas koleżanki złej? ::Mamy dość! Skąd w niej to? ::W głębi serca taka złość? ::Po co ten gniew? Jaki w tym sens? ::Ona i my, lepiej mogłoby być! :: ::Niezłe ziółko, zadyma w kółko ::Niezłe ziółko, kłopoty w kółko ::Niezłe ziółko, co mamy zrobić z Babs? Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = One Bad Apple | postać = Liga znaczkowa | długość = 1:50 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #633E35 | kolor nagłówka = #E7EF75 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Liga ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::First we thought that Babs was so really really sweet ::A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat :Scootaloo ::But then we found the truth, she's just a bully from the east ::She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast :Bloom ::Everywhere we turn she's just a step ahead :Liga ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail ::Gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry don't you see? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right ::But the Cutie Mark Crusaders we aren't looking for a fight :Scootaloo ::Oh, she'll go home soon and then we'll have some peace again ::But for now we're staying out of her way 'til then :Bloom ::Everywhere we turn she's just a step ahead :Liga ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail ::Gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry don't you see? ::Why so mean? Why so crude? ::Why so angry? Why so rude? ::Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends? ::Isn't it sad this is how it all ends? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad :Scootaloo ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed! Inne wersje Oficjalny remix Remix Daniela Ingrama z dn. 28.11.2012 27 listopada 2012, Daniel Ingram napisał w serwisie twitter, że po tylu remixach tej piosenki, które się pojawiły, on również zrobi swój. Dzień później umieścił swoje dzieło na koncie Soundcloud. en:Babs Seed (song) es:Babs Seed Song Kategoria:Piosenki z 3 sezonu